our kids
by Muraille
Summary: this story is about zutara family but split up
1. Chapter 1

Our kids

Chapter 1 : heading for the fire nation

"Come on guys you got go and see your dad", katara shouted to the kids. "Coming mum", they shouted back.

Zuko and katara had once been married but both had trouble agreeing with each other so they decided to split up. Although they weren't together anymore they had kids so they had to cooperate. They had four children: Ursa, Amarni, Lu ten and Razo. Lu ten is the oldest and he is a fire bender. He has shaggy black hair & shiny, golden eyes and tan skin. He is 14. Next we have Ursa a water bender with big, sparkly blue eyes & long light brown hair and pale skin. She is 13. Then its Razo and Amarni the twin boy and girl. Razo has short brown hair, small turquoise eyes and pale skin. He is a 6 year old prodigy fire bender. Finally we have little Amarni. She is 6 and has small violet eyes, long black hair and tan skin. Unfortunately she is a none bender yet she was incredibly well skilled with duo swords. Katara loved all her kids very much and so did Zuko she knew that he was a caring farther and he would only want and do the best for their children. She had no fear leaving the kids in zuko's care.

Today like the other days. Once again katara and the four kids would travel to the fire nation so that the children could see their farther. The kids would stay there for three months before going back to the water tribe and two months later going back to the fire nation and so on. However not all the children lived with katara, when she and Zuko split up she took Ursa and Razo so that left Lu ten and Amarni for Zuko. It wasn't that she wasn't close the Amarni and Lu ten, in fact she was very close to all her children but Ursa was staring to grow into a women and she needed her more than Amarni did . Zuko was stuck in the same situation for Lu ten and Razo. If it was up to her she would of kept all the kids but if she did she would be ignoring a crucial fact… which is that the kids are zuko's too.

The boat was nearly ready to leave. Then the kids ran down stairs and headed for the boat. Of course Lu ten came out first with Amarni on his shoulders. Then it was Ursa and then Razo. All the kids spend time at the fire nation which meant they all spend time in the water tribe too. Last time Zuko dropped off Lu ten and Amarni for Christmas and they stayed in the water tribe for three months. Now they were headed for the fire nation and she wouldn't see her kids for another three months. She would miss the sweet sound of laughter in house, the snores even the arguments. The kids hopped on the boat and katara came shortly after. Once they were on board the boat departed.


	2. Chapter 2

Our kids

Chapter 2: arrived home at last

Once the boat stopped the kids ran off to shore. They didn't need escorts they knew the fire nation like the back of their palms. After all it was their home. Once they stepped on ground they looked disappointed instead of seeing their farther with big open arms, they saw a plain read carriage waiting for them.

Their faces fell ….. Including katara's.

She may not be with Zuko anymore but she loved coming to the fire nation. She especially loved to see her kids face's when they embrace their farther. She loved seeing the love between them. While carrying their feet in the sand they slowly started walking towards the carriage. Then they stopped when they saw someone come out of the carriage. He was a man and he wore a black hood. Suddenly the man threw off the hood revealing fire lord Zuko.

"DAD!" Amarni shouted. She let go of Lu ten's hand and ran to her beloved farther. She was running so fast that she nearly fell but Zuko caught her with a loving hug. Tear were slowly falling from her eyes. She was very close to katara but it was obvious that she was a daddy's girl. Now there she was, back in the fire nation her "original" home, hugging her father. Suddenly suko scooped her up in his arms and kissed her cheek. "How are you princess?" Zuko said happily. "I'm ok daddy. "She simply responded. Zuko raised an eye brow at her." ok what do mean ok, are you feeling sick baby?" he asked with a worried expression. "Daddy I'm great and I'm not sick at all it's just I missed my bedroom, my friends, my school, my life and especially you." She said looking at him with an "I mean every word "expression. " I missed you too Amarni, I missed you too." Zuko said smiling. Then he looked round to see katara, Ursa, Lu ten and Razo smiling at him. Ursa and Razo ran to him while Lu ten and katara walked. He then hugged his youngest son and oldest daughter and smiled. Lu ten just gave him a wave." get into these harms mister 14 year old "Zuko said with a smirk. Next Lu ten jumped in to his arms and hugged his father tightly. "This going to be some holiday….." katara said sarcastically.

"Shut up katara and give a hug" he said ignoring her comment. She gave him a big hug, then suddenly felt a spark. So did Zuko. But they didn't want to make a scene while the kids where here.

So Zuko just said," nice to see you katara hope you enjoy the fire nation, now let's go home guys". The family laughed and mad either way to the palace.


End file.
